Comforted
by MjolnirMarie
Summary: Videl and Mr. Satan get into another big fight. Videl ends up going to the one she trusts. A certain boy named Gohan.  Oneshot.


**Hey everyone here's a little oneshot that struck me around midnight. I had to change up Mr. Satan's attitude so it will fit my story. And I changed their ages up a little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. Watch the show! Now if I did own DBZ hehehe well let's say that would be chaos for my friends!**

"Ugh! I had it! This is completely stupid! All you do is yell at me and continually not allow me to be around my friends! I don't need you dad!" Screamed Videl.

"Ok you listen; if you weren't so bullheaded then maybe you would see why I wouldn't allow you to be around that Gohan boy! And oh yes you do to need me! And if you even think about running away I will make sure you get far away where that Gohan can't get near you!" Mr. Satan countered. These two where fighting again and the fights weren't getting any better no matter how hard they tried. Videl was getting so sick of her father always being so controlling. Sure she is fourteen but a little freedom wouldn't hurt.

"Dad I believe I can take care of myself! Who's the one that helps with keeping your stupid city's criminal population down? Who is the one that actually still trains? AND WHO IS THE ONE THAT ACTUALLY WILL BE AROUND FOR PEOPLE AND NOT ONLY BEING A PERSON THAT SEEKS PUBLICITY! ME! I HAD IT!"Videl screamed making herself feel good. All that anger she had bottled up was finally coming out. Maybe a little too fast because Mr. Satan slapped her, right then and there. Videl was so shocked, she moved her right hand up to her face and her eyes started to water. Not from pain but from pure hatred and anger.

"Maybe that will help you hold your tongue." And Mr. Satan proceeded to walk out of her room like nothing happened.

After a couple of days Videl and Mr. Satan stopped talking. No matter how hard Videl tried to talk to him, her father would just ignore her like she was invisible. Not to mention before they got in a fight they let the cooks and butlers have the whole month off which meant no food. Videl may be a good fighter but when it comes to the kitchen, she burned water. Very slowly food that didn't need to be cooked or food that simply went into the microwave started to run out.

Meanwhile at the Son's house Gohan was busy playing with Goten.

"Oh Gohan you're the coolest big brother in the history of big brothers!" Goten said to his brother with big eyes.

"Yes I know I am!" Gohan said while flashing around in his Great Saiyaman costume. That only made Goten squeal with happiness. Then Gohan felt it. It was a worrying feeling. A feeling that shouldn't be there. Something terrible is going on with Videl. That made Gohan stop mid-pose and flop down on a rock.

"What's the matter Big Brother?" Goten said worryingly.

"I don't know. But something doesn't seem right with Videl…" Gohan said slowly.

"Why do you say that?" Goten asked.

"I really don't know…"Gohan said but trailed off. "_She must be in another fight with her father. Well hopefully it will be fine for her…"_

Back at Satan Mansion Videl decided she will try to ask her father if she could go out of the house. She found him sitting in his favorite chair facing the huge plasma screen TV watching the 6 o'clock news.

"Hey Dad," Videl started. All that came from Mr. Satan was silence. "I was wondering if I could get out of the house for a while. You know like a couple of hours."

Mr. Satan paused the news," Do what you want. I don't care."

Videl was careful to not show emotion. She nodded her head in thanks and went upstairs to get changed. By the time she was done getting changed the sun began to climb down from the sky.

"_Ack its getting dark…Maybe I will be able to stay over there then._" Videl thought as she opened her window. She then jumped and flew off to the mountain district where Son Gohan lives. When she touchdown at the Son House, Gohan was already standing outside.

"Gohan I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of my dad always yelling. I know I'm stronger than him but I had enough of all the yelling!" Videl said.

"I know Videl. And don't forget I'll always be there for you." Gohan said while hugging Videl. Videl smiled and fell asleep that way until morning when they were awakened by Chichi.

"I KNEW IT! GRANDBABIES AREGONNA COME IN MY FUTURE!" Chichi screamed.

" Um mom we are only 14 you know…" Gohan started.

"GRANDBABIES!" Chichi squealed.

**That last bit was just because well CHICHI LUVS GRANDBABIES I guess lol! This story is different from my usual stories in my opinion. **

**Anyways R&R! Oh yes if you do read this please do send in a review. It will help a starving Goten from being thrown into the GR with a very angry Vegeta.**

**Goten: HELP!**

**Flames will be ignored!**

**~Yamucha-Sama~**


End file.
